


My Wee Lad

by HallsofStone2941



Series: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves, Dad!Gloin, Gloin-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Sad, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloin is, first and foremost, a father. He will not risk his only child's life on a fool's quest for a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wee Lad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Gloin! Yes, there are a thousand and one fics about Gimli wanting to go on the quest. Yes, there absolutely needs to be more.
> 
> There is a reference to part two of the series in this fic, so if you haven't read Oin's day, you might want to.

"But Da!"

"No, Gimli! That is my final answer."

"But Fili and Kili are going!" Gimli whines plaintively, staring up at Gloin with pleading eyes. Unfortunately for his son, Gloin had long ago become immune to such a look. At any rate, Gimli is not what one may call "cute" or "adorable" - he is bristly and gruff, as any Dwarf should be, with an impressively red, bushy beard already coming along despite his youth.

Gloin sighs. Gimli has brought this topic up continuously for the past three months, and each time, Gloin has shot him down. "Gimli," he says tiredly, "Fili and Kili are both of age, which you are not. And their coming is not my decision, it is Thorin's and Dis'. If it were mine, I am not certain I would let them come, either."

Gimli pouts as best he can, glaring at a point on the wall. Gloin sighs again.

"Listen to me, son. One day you will travel the world, too; when you are old enough and big enough to do so. I promise."

"But it's the quest for Erebor! Nothing'll ever happen like this again!"

Gloin chuckles. "Don't be so sure, Gimli. The world is always in need of heroes. Your time will come."

* * *

Gimli tries for one last time, though it is a half-hearted attempt. Gloin shoulders his pack and clasps his son on the shoulder.

"Now Gimli, you must promise me something."

Gimli looks at him, his eyes shining with the tears he refuses to shed.

"Take care of your mother, you hear? Look out for her while I'm gone. You're the man of the house, now. Don't let me down." Gimli nods and sniffles as subtly as he can (which is to say: not much). He straightens and squares his shoulder, his eyes now glinting with determination. Gloin rises and winks at his wife over his son's head, and she gives him a small smile in return. Her eyes say something else, though: _come back to me_. He will do his best to obey, but he has made no promise, and he does not intend to. Honesty is his defining trait.

* * *

There are many times on the quest when he thought he would never return home - facing Smaug and fighting in the Battle of Five Armies being the most frightening ones. Indeed, finding his brother unmoving on the battlefield had terrified him beyond anything he had ever known, and he had shaken Oin for a good ten minutes before his older brother had finally awoken.

It is a small mercy. Among the hundreds of dead to bury are three of their own Company. Gloin watches silently as Orcrist and the Arkenstone are laid on the breast of Thorin Oakenshield - his King, his cousin, his friend. And he watches Fili and Kili, clothed in the raiment of kings and wreathed in gold and jewels they no longer have use for, disappear as stone slabs cover the tombs they will lie in forevermore. And he thanks Mahal for the slight relief that Gimli did not suffer the same fate.

* * *

When he does return home, he spends the entire journey thinking about the words he will use to explain to his son that his best friends are dead. But there is no need, for when he walks into the settlement that was Thorin's life work, he sees the banners of mourning already waving in the chilly breeze. He knocks on the door of his home and is greeted by the sight of his wonderful wife, whose smile is broken as she embraces him fiercely.

Gimli sits in the living room, completely motionless as he stares into the fire. He turns his head at the heavy clomp of boots, and while his face is morose, his eyes reveal his relief. Gloin meets him halfway, holding his son and trying to forget the months of dreams in which Gimli replaced Fili and Kili.

"I didn't think...I thought maybe...I didn't know if you'd come back," Gimli says in a hitched voice, his whole body trembling. Gloin squeezes harder, then picks his son up and walks over to the sofa. Darli comes over and sits next to Gloin, resting her head on his shoulder, and Gloin puts an arm around her and draws her close. Gimli rests against his chest, still shaking, and Gloin watches the fire flicker while stroking Gimli's head gently.

Someday, Gimli will want to go off on a quest of his own. Gloin prays that that day will not come for many, many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Darli's a made-up name (duh). The mourning flags are headcanon (I didn't research anything, I just found something that would work with the plot. Please don't sue me; I have no money).
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
